Elemental (Genasi) Race
Elementals (Genasi): Beings of raw, elemental power, Genasi are the reincarnations of the natural forces that exist between nature and civilization. They are natural constructs of raw power and great intelligence, and excel in the art of harnessing the elements. In short, the genasi are natural spellcasters. Gameplay Mechanics Genasi excel in classes that utilize their elemental nature, and are natural adepts in casting spells, even when they aren't a spellcasting class-- similar to that of Magi. *Genasi get +2 to Constitution and Charisma. They are physically strong and able to overcome many challenges that face them head-on. *Genasi get a +2 bonus to Concentration and Intimidate skill checks *Size: Medium *Genasi gain a +1 bonus to AC and Touch armor class *Genasi gain a +1 racial bonus to spell attack rolls *Genasi can cast magic even if they play as non-spellcasting classes *Genasi can speak common and Primordial *Genasi have a racial Hit Die of 1d8 + their Constitution modifier *Favored Class: Sage, Spellcaster Magic When Genasi play as non-spellcasting races, they can cast spells based on their martial class they select. *When they select the Assassin and Fighter classes, they can cast up to level 4 Arcane spells. *When they select the Warrior class, they can cast up to level 4 Divine spells. *Level 0 spells are not available to these class selections. Level 0 spells are cantrips specific to the Spellcaster and Sage classes. Number of spells cast= Spells/ day+ WIS Modifier Elemental Types There are several different types of Genasi, known as Souls. Each type represents a different associated element they were created under, and therefore have their own unique abilities. Airsoul Genasi Born under the mark of Wind, the Airsoul Genasi are naturally adept to the wind currents, and they can command the air currents around them at their will. They are natural tricksters, and associate themselves as deadly assassins *Airsoul Genasi get a +1 bonus to Dexterity *Airsoul Genasi gain resistance to Thunder damage equal to half their character level plus their Constitution modifier *Airsoul Genasi are naturally proficient with the Wind Element. They deal extra damage equal to their Dexterity modifier when using a Wind Spell with the Thunder keyword. *Airsoul Genasi gain +1 to their base land speed *Airsoul Genasi can fly a number of squares equal to their base land speed plus their Dexterity Modifier Earthsoul Genasi Born under the mark of Earth, the Earthsoul Genasi are naturally adept with the natural world, and can manipulate the earth around them to benefit themselves or their allies. They are commonly associated as Spellcasters, but can also become reliable Warriors. *Earthsoul Genasi get a +1 bonus to Strength *Earthsoul Genasi gain Resistance to martial melee and ranged attacks equal to half their character level plus their Constitution modifier *Earthsoul Genasi are naturally proficient with the Earth Element. They deal extra damage equal to their Strength modifier when using a melee Earth Spell. When using an area or close defensive spell, the Eartsoul Genasi and all allies within the area or burst gain a +1 bonus to AC until the end of the Genasi's next turn. *When an Earthsoul Genasi is forced to move by a push, pull, or slide effect, the Earthsoul Genasi can move one square less than normal. This means that powers that force the Genasi 1 square does not move the Genasi, unless otherwise specified by the player. *Earthsoul Genasi does not take any speed penalties when wearing armor, but does take the normal skill check penalties. Firesoul Genasi Born under the mark of Fire, the Firesoul Genasi are naturally adept with their malevolent element. They can control and cause flames to appear at random, creating temporary buffer zones to divert their enemies elsewhere. They are great Spellcasters, but are also well-known Fighters. *Firesoul Genasi get a +1 bonus to Intelligence *Firesoul Genasi gain Resistance to Fire damage equal to half their character level plus their Constitution modifier *Firesoul Genasi are naturally proficient with the Fire element. They deal extra damage equal to their Constitution modifier when using a Fire Spell with the Fire keyword. In addition, if a Firesoul Genasi uses a ranged, close, or area Fire spell, they can choose to turn the area into hazardous terrain, dealing 1d6 Fire damage to all creatures that occupy any of the area's squares. This effect lasts until the end of the Genasi's next turn. *Firesoul Genasi gain a +1 bonus to Fortitude Rimesoul Genasi Born under the mark of Ice, the Rimesoul Genasi are naturally adept to the sheer chilling effects of their element. They make great Sages, but are also skilled Assassins. *Rimesoul Genasi get a +1 bonus to Strength *Rimesoul Genasi gain Resistance to Cold damage equal to half their character level plus their Constitution modifier *Rimesoul Genasi are naturally proficient with the Ice element. They deal extral damage equal to their Constitution modifier when using an Ice Spell with the Cold keyword. In addition, if a Rimesoul Genasi uses a close or area Ice spell, all affected targets gain Vulnerability to Ice equal to 4 + their Constitution modifier until the target succeeds on a Fortitude saving throw (DC is 10 + Spell's level + Constitution modifie''r) *Rimesoul Genasi gain a +1 bonus to Fortitude Stormsoul Genasi Born under the mark of Lightning, the Stormsoul Genasi are naturally adept with their bewildering element. They make exceptional Spellcasters, but also make great Assassins. *Stormsoul Genasi get a +1 bonus to Dexterity *Stormsoul Genasi gain Resistance to Lightning damage equal to half their character level plus their Constitution modifier *Stormsoul Genasi are naturally proficient with the Lightning element. They deal extra damage equal to their Dexterity modifier when using a Lightning spell with the '''Lightning' keyword. in addition, the Stormsoul Genasi can shift a number of squares equal to their Dexterity modifier immediately after they use a melee Lightning spell. *Stormsoul Genasi gain a +1 bonus to speed *Stormsoul Genasi gain a +1 bonus to Reflex Watersoul Genasi Born under the mark of Water, the Watersoul Genasi are naturally adept with their tranquil element. Their serene nature allows them to defend themselves and their allies. *Watersoul Genasi get a +1 bonus to Wisdom *If a Watersoul Genasi is targeted by a melee critical attack, the Watersoul Genasi takes half the critical damage. *Watersoul Genasi are naturally adept with the Water element. If they use a close or area Water Spell, all allies within the spell's area gain a +2 bonus to AC until the end of the Genasi's next turn. *Watersoul Genasi gain a +1 bonus to AC *Watersoul Genasi can walk on water as though it were solid land. Description and Personality Age Genasi typically mature at the age of 10 years. Since they are the denizens of the elements, it doesn't take them that long to acquire the needed skills to live in the world. Genasi live for a long time, so they are regarded as ancient loremasters of the elements. Looks Many Genasi have different looks, depending on their element of origin. All genasi have an exterior shell or skin that protects them from the harsh elements, and they have runes carved over their bodies, shining with the colors of their element. Many genasi may look like normal humanoids, while others may take on a more natural approach by 'becoming' their element. Personality Genasi are adventurous and intelligent. Their ambitious nature allows them to adapt to the world around them, allowing them to cultivate with society. They believe in the unity of the elements, which is associated with all forms of life and cultures. This unity allows them to create alliances with other races and/ or nations. Back to Races Category:Races